


Sketchy sketch I have no idea for the title

by ewela1130



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: I am sketching v/v porn at 4 in the morning while listenin to Hobbits In Isengard, M/M, Porny porn porn, my life is perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewela1130/pseuds/ewela1130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Today apparently is a porn day :V</p>
<p>Have a nice sketch of Vimes/Vetinari you all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/92969907684/today-apparently-is-a-porn-day-v-have-a-nice">
    <strong>On Tumblr</strong>
  </a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Sketchy sketch I have no idea for the title

**Author's Note:**

> Today apparently is a porn day :V
> 
> Have a nice sketch of Vimes/Vetinari you all.
> 
>  
> 
> [ **On Tumblr** ](http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/92969907684/today-apparently-is-a-porn-day-v-have-a-nice)

       

 


End file.
